Una razón para vivir
by Andrecullen18
Summary: Bella tenía una razón para vivir, pero por cosas de la vida la pierde y siente que ya nada tiene sentido, hasta que sin pensarlo esa razón vuelve a ella devolviéndole las ganas de existir. UA T2H


**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Setpehenie Meyer**

**"Una razón para vivir"**

**Summary: Bella tenía una razón para vivir, pero por cosas de la vida la pierde y siente que ya nada tiene sentido, hasta que sin pensarlo esa razón vuelve a ella devolviéndole las ganas de existir.**

En una noche llena de estrellas, me encontraba sentada observándolas, muchos pensarían que era la noche perfecta que no existía motivos ni razón para estar triste, deprimido o simplemente sentirse sola y vacía; bueno ese no era mi caso.

Hoy mi estado de ánimo estaba totalmente bajo el suelo, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera cambiarlo.

Hace tiempo hui de mi casa dejando todo atrás porque quería emprender una nueva vida donde pudiera hacer lo que yo quisiera, estudie, disfrute y cumplí todas mis metas. No puedo negar que estaba contenta con mi éxito pero a veces eso, no bastaba.

En mi camino encontré personas maravillosas que me brindaron su amistad incondicional, fuimos mejores amigos, nos apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas pero por razones del destino tomaron diferentes caminos, dejándome sola. Aunque aún mantenía el contacto con esas personas ya no era lo mismo.

Mi vida se había convertido en un antro de rutina, de lunes a viernes trabajaba en una importante compañía de computación y los fines de semana la pasaba en mi enorme apartamento sola porque no tenía amigos, novio, ni familia con la cual contar.

Me encontraba total y completamente vacía, como si me hubieran succionado la persona que algún día fui, ahora solo era un cadáver con vida.

Hoy era sábado, no tenía ganas de estar en mi casa, no tenia sentido.

Salí al parque quedaba al frente, me senté en un banco y comencé a recordar:

************Flash back************************************************

En mi casa la relación con mis padres iba de mal en peor, ello querían manipular mi vida, querían que estudiara lo que ellos decían, tenía que tener los amigos que ellos dijeran y no podía tener novio, no podía salir, no podía caminar, no me dejaban hacer nada.

Aguante por mucho tiempo sus tratos, pero me harte, me obstine, me les revele, recogí mis cosas y me fui para mas nunca volver.

Los primeros días fueron difíciles, me quede donde mi tía Esme que me brindo su hogar hasta que finalice la secundaria y emprendí estudios universitarios de computación por las mañana, por las tardes trabajaba y dormía en una habitación alquilada. Era una vida completamente ajetreada muchas veces estuve a punto de tirar la toalla, pero con mucho esfuerzo logre mantenerme en pie y finalice mis estudios hasta con una mención especial, inmediatamente en el trabajo me ascendieron dándome un cargo de vital importancia, comencé a ganar muchísimo más, con lo que pude reunir y me compre un apartamento enorme con muchas comodidades, se podía decir que vivía como una reina.

La compañía me pidió hacer varios viajes por el mundo, disfrute todos y cada uno de ellos, pero solo uno lo guardaría para siempre en mi memoria: El viaje a Canadá

Tenía simplemente que promocionar las computadoras de la compañía en una nueva empresa que se estaba iniciando en ese país, el dueño era un joven empresario llamado Edward Cullen, yo me lo imaginaba como alguien arrogante y pedante por ser tan joven y de paso multimillonario pero cuando nos vimos resulto ser todo lo contrario, era guapo, encantador, caballero y un gran conversador. Después de cerrar negocios, me pregunto si tenía algo que hacer porque le encantaría invitarme a cenar y además si yo quería ir a conocer la ciudad, me lo pregunto con tanto amor que no pude decir no además no tenía nada que perder.

De tanto frio que hacía no podía ponerme nada sexy, no es que intentara conquistarlo, bueno ganas no me faltaban, pero quería verme bien para él; por lo que decidí ir de compras, compre una chamarra color beige, pantalones a juego y unas botas blanca, me seque el cabello y me maquille ligeramente. Creo que me veía lo suficientemente bien. Agarre mi bolso y Salí, porque antes había recibido una llamada de él diciéndome que ya estaba cerca.

Paso a buscarme en un fantástico volvo plateado, vaya que el chico tenia buenos gustos, me miro con una sonrisa endemoniadamente picara y yo me subí al auto, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Estas hermosa- susurró en mi oído haciendo que mis piernas se debilitaran.

-Gracias- contesté con las mejillas sonrojadas.

En el camino conversamos de mi vida, de la de él y otras cosas a la final ambos teníamos muchas cosas en común, entre pláticas y risas llegamos a un lujoso restaurante donde nos condujeron a una mesa privada, comimos, bebimos, nos deleitamos con un enorme pastel de chocolate pero lo más importante fue que nos divertimos mucho, tanto así que el tiempo paso volando sin darnos cuenta, tuvimos que regresarnos, el me dejo en el hotel donde me estaba hospedando y se despidió de mi con un beso muy cerca de mis labios, él sí que tenía todas las herramientas para que una mujer cayera rendida a sus pies.

Después de subir a mi habitación recibí una llamada de Edward diciéndome que había pasado una velada maravillosa en mi compañía que le encantaría llevarme a conocer las bellezas de Canadá, yo ni corta ni perezosa le respondí que estaría encantada de acompañarlo, total yo no tenía nada que perder.

Me tumbé en la cama y me quede profundamente dormida.

La mañana siguiente desperté y un ramo de rosas color rosa pálido estaban en mi habitación, sin duda, tenían que ser de Edward ya que era el único que conocía aquí, agarre la tarjeta, como lo suponía las rosas eran provenientes de él:

_Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, te prometo que la pasaras muy bien._

_Edward_

El corazón comenzó a latirme a mil por hora, yo no sé qué carajo tenia Edward Cullen que me hacía sentir como una estúpida adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Me duché rápidamente y me vestí con un vestido que tenía una hermosa chaqueta a juego para el frio y me calcé unas espectaculares botas, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille ligeramente.

Salí del hotel y el ya estaba esperándome fuera de su auto:

-¿Siempre eres así de hermosa? ¿o es este clima que te sienta mejor?- fue el saludó que me dio más un enorme abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-Umm, ha de ser el clima- brome- muchas gracias por las rosas- le dije sinceramente

-No hay de qué- contestó y luego me abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera a él.

Ya en el auto, el agarro una de mis manos, su tacto era cálido y me encantaba mi mano sobre la de él.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- pregunté curiosa

-La curiosidad mato al gato Bella- me dijo pícaramente, yo hice un puchero

-Oye, tengo a derecho a saber o ¿no?

-Claro, pero es más impactante que sea sorpresa y si te lo digo entonces ya no será sorpresa- me contestó guiñándome un ojo.

-Vale, no preguntare más acerca de a donde me llevas. ¿No tenias que trabajar hoy?

-No, lo único que tenía pendiente era cerrar el negocio con tu empresa y puesto que ya lo hicimos, estoy libre.

-Ah, y dime ¿falta mucho? Es que estoy ansiosa

-Si de eso puedo darme cuenta- me sonrió- tranquila falta poco solo no desesperes.

Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la radio, en la cual se escuchaba i just wanna be with you de high school musical, una canción realmente hermosa e irónica porque justamente lo que yo quería en este momento era estar junto a Edward. Treinta minutos después llegamos a un maravilloso y hermoso parque llamado Reina Victoria, nos bajamos del auto y Edward tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al parque, un señor tomo nuestros datos y nos dio un mapa con todo lo que ofrecía el parque, pero Edward agarró el mío y no quiso dármelo, rebatiendo que quería que todo fuera sorpresa.

El parque era sin duda el más hermoso en el que había estado en mi vida, todo era verde, habían flores de miles de colores, lagunas de agua cristalinas y muchas fuentes de diferentes tamaños, realmente todo esto era hermoso.

Después de caminar kilómetros y kilómetros del parque Edward me condujo a un sitio donde me tenía preparada otra sorpresa, cuando llegamos resulto ser un globo aerostático:

-Debes de estar bromeando- le dije

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó- no me digas, ¿le tienes miedo a las alturas?- yo me sonrojé y asentí, él se acerco a mí y mi abrazo susurrándome al oído: -No tengas miedo, yo estaré contigo, no te pasara nada...-yo alcé la vista y lo vi a los ojos, los cuales me inspiraron confianza:

-Está bien, lo haré pero no me vayas a dejar caer…

-No lo haré

Nos subimos a un globo color azul que podía confundirse fácilmente con el cielo, descendió lento y suave, estábamos volando y a mí las piernas me temblaban, es mas hasta tenía los ojos cerrados y Edward a mi lado animándome a que los abriera:

-No, Edward, no quiero

-Ábrelos Bella, si no ves lo que hermoso que se ve Canadá dese que arriba entonces no tiene sentido que hayas subido al globo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, yo te dije que no te ibas arrepentir de nada, así que por lo que más quieras abre los ojos- me pidió dulcemente acariciando mis mejillas. Me lo dijo tan dulcemente que no pude resistirme y poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, me quede maravillada de lo que vi, se podía ver toda Canadá desde aquí arriba, pude ver como caía el agua de las cataratas, las fuentes que recorrimos hoy e incluso mi hotel

-¡Esto es realmente hermoso!- exclamé

-Te lo dije, no te ibas arrepentir- me dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa

-Si, tienes razón.

Estuvimos en el aire como por una hora, aunque estaba maravillada, estaba comenzando a marearme, así que le pedí a Edward que por favor me llevara a tierra firme. Cuando nos bajamos del globo yo estaba tan débil que di un traspié y si no es por Edward que atrapa hubiera pegado los dientes del piso:

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí, eso creo- balbuceé, estando tan cerca de él sentía su aroma en mi nariz, de repente tenía ganas de besarlo, ok no, la altura como que me afecto la cabeza.

-Yo creo, que lo que tienes es hambre, ven, vamos a comer, prepare un picnic.

Me apoye en él y caminamos hacia una fuente donde ya estaba un mantel sobre el suelo con copas de champaña y comida ya puesta, Edward me ayudo a sentarme:

-¿en serio tú hiciste todo esto por mi?- pregunté- él asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no se, simplemente me nació, ¿no te gusta?- preguntó con la mirada triste

-Si, si me gusta, es que es extraño, ¿lo haces con todas las chicas que conoces?- pregunté- si, si, sé que soy muy curiosa, es una mala maña, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, y no, no lo hago con todas las chicas, contigo es la primera vez que hago esto y no se tu pero yo estoy disfrutando al máximo estar contigo

Yo también, la estoy pasando maravillosamente Edward, gracias- le dije sinceramente, él se fue acercando a mí y coloco sus manos en mi cara, yo cerré los ojos sintiendo su respiración muy cerca de la mía, demonios sentía muchas ganas de besarlo y al parecer él se hizo eco de mis pensamientos, porque segundos después sentí sus labios rozar los míos, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, pero luego volví a cerrarlos y me deje llevar por el suave tacto de esos dulces labios, fue un beso corto pero muy dulce.

-¡wow, eso sí que se sintió bien!- susurró dulcemente

-Eso es quedarse corto- contesté

-Bueno comamos que aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo

-¿mas? ¿Es que hoy no iré a mi hotel?

-Bueno, creo que esa es la idea- dijo guiñándome un ojo- además, ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de venir a Canadá?

-Todos los días no

-Bueno, entonces no te quejes tanto y disfruta, además tengo entendido que tienes más de cinco días para regresar a tu país y apenas llevas dos aquí, así que relájate Bella

-Ok, ok, me calmare.

Comimos unos deliciosos pasteles de ricotta con ensalada cesar, acompañados con una sabrosa champaña, después de comer nos quedamos hablando de cosas de Edward quería saberlo todo de él, me dijo que nunca había tenido una relación, que en lo único que siempre había trabajado era en montar su empresa y lo había conseguido al igual que yo siempre fue independiente.

Las horas pasaron y comenzaba a oscurecer y nosotros seguíamos en el mismo sitio donde nos habíamos sentado a comer.

-Edward, ¿De verdad vamos a pasar la noche aquí?

-No, la vamos a pasar en un lugar mejor- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente

Recogimos todo y caminamos hacia donde se podían ver las cataratas del Niágara cuando ya estaba totalmente, oscuro, si antes había pensado que Canadá era hermosa, ahora esa palabra le quedaba pequeña, las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el agua, sin duda era el espectáculo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Abrace a Edward fuertemente:

-Gracias, por este día tan maravilloso, de verdad, creo que es el más hermoso de toda mi existencia.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme preciosa, yo también creo que también es el mío- en su cara había tanta sinceridad que no pude contenerme y coloque una mano sobre su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí y fundirnos en un beso, él se sorprendió, pero luego me respondió el beso, nos besamos tiernamente, lento, como si el tiempo nunca fuera acabarse, con la punta de mi lengua delinee su labio inferior y el abrió su boca, nuestras lenguas se encontraron tornando nuestro beso más profundo, nos separamos cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarnos.

Nos miramos a los ojos, en los de ambos había mucha lujuria y pasión, quería estar con él y quería estarlo ahora. Gracias al cielo que donde estábamos no había nadie y lo más seguro es que nadie viniera.

Volvimos a besarnos esta vez apasionadamente, mis manos acariciaban el pecho de Edward por encima de la camisa mientras que las de él acariciaban mi espalda y cabello, aunque estaba haciendo frio yo estaba comenzando a ponerme caliente, cuando ya nos faltaba el aire para respirar, separamos nuestros labios.

Edward beso mi cuello mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a bajar el cierre del vestido, si ya estaba en vestido, ni idea de en qué momento me quito la chaqueta, pero la verdad no me importaba, con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía desabroche los botones de su camisa dejando al descubierto su torneado cuerpo, Edward estaba buenísimo. Sus labios buscaron los míos nuevamente, me apreté contra él con deseo haciéndolo gemir, pude sentir su erección ocasionando que yo también gimiera, desabroche sus pantalones y comencé a acariciar su miembro sobre el bóxer.

Él bajo mi vestido, paso mis manos por mi vientre y mi ropa interior, ya yo estaba muy húmeda, sus manos subieron hasta mi brassiere lo desabotono y comenzó masajear mis senos, separo su boca de la mía para dirigirla a mis pezones los cuales lamio y succiono, perdí la cuenta de cuantos gemidos me hizo soltar. Tire de su cabello para besar sus labios y el coloco las manos sobre mi trasero, con delicadeza me tumbo sobre el césped y yo lo empuje para sentarme a horcajadas sobre el y besarle todo el cuerpo, termine de quitarle toda la ropa y el volvió a dejarme bajo él.

Besó mi cuello bajando por mis senos, vientre hasta detenerse en mi zona más intima, me beso a los alrededores y luego introdujo su lengua en mi centro- Edward- gemí el continuo besando y succionando, luego busco nuevamente mis labios e introdujo un dedo en mi haciendo que gimiera fuertemente en su boca, le mordí fuertemente el labio inferior.

Entre besos y caricias sentía que ya no podía aguantar más, quería tenerlo dentro de mí, él se hizo eco de mis pensamientos y con delicadeza se posiciono sobre mí entrando suavemente nuestros cuerpo parecían hechos el uno para el otro, nos movimos lento mientras que nuestras manos viajaban por cada parte de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras lenguas batallaban una lucha en nuestras bocas.

Aumente el ritmo de nuestros movimientos, nos volteamos de manera que yo quedara sobre él y tomara el control además de darle más libertad a el de tocar donde quisiera, masajeo mi trasero y luego mis pechos, yo me sentía en el cielo podía estar toda la noche teniendo sexo con Edward. Nuestros ritmos aumentaron y juntos llegamos a un maravilloso orgasmo, caí sobre su pecho exhausta aun con él adentro, el beso mis labios, nos quedamos así durante un rato.

Luego gotas comenzaron a caer y recogimos nuestra ropa y corrimos a refugiarnos a unas chocitas que quedaban en el parque.

Esa noche tuvimos sexo toda la noche, en definitiva el mejor día de mi vida.

El resto de los días que estuve en Canadá los pasamos juntos, nos dijimos que nos amábamos, y de verdad así era, lo nuestro fue como amor a primera vista hasta que el estúpido trabajo nos separo, hicimos todo lo imposible para que funcionara, nos mandamos cartas, teníamos sexo por cámara web, todo parecía funcionar hasta que mas nunca supe de él.

Segui viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado y me funciono al menos por un tiempo.

************************Fin Flash back********************************************

Y ahora estoy aquí, sola, llorando como una idiota y sin una maldita razón para vivir, debería lanzarme al primer carro que vea y acabar con mi maldita vida de una puta vez.

Suspiré era tan cobarde que no me atrevía a acabar con mi propia vida, me levante del banco donde estaba, me seque las lagrimas y me fui de vuelta al departamento, cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta, no recordaba haberla dejado así, por lo que entré con cautela, en el piso habían pétalos de rosa, pensé en que quizás un violador estaba en mi propiedad y agarre el palo de escoba en la cocina, pero cuando entré, no era ningún violador ni mucho menos, si no el mismísimo Edward Cullen.

Me quede con la boca abierta del asombro:

-¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté sorprendida y confundida, necesitaba muchas explicaciones

-Déjame explicarte- dijo, su voz seguía siendo tan sexy como la recordaba

Pues hazlo, ¿Por qué más nunca supe nada de ti? ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿es que siempre fui poca cosa para ti?- sentí como las lagrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos, el se acerco a mí para consolarme y yo deje que lo hiciera de verdad necesitaba esos brazos.

-Shh, tranquila mi preciosa estrella, no llores, yo estoy aquí

-Quiero saber Edward- demande en sus brazos

-Es una historia larga, será mejor que nos sentemos.

Nos sentamos en el balcón y el comenzó a contarme porque había perdido el contacto conmigo y resulto ser por una trampa que le habían puesto, su secretaria que estaba enamorada de él, le invento que yo engañaba a Edward que solo me interesaba su dinero y un montón de cosas de telenovela que de verdad según el arruinaron su vida, y que se dio cuenta de todo porque sin querer encontró el diario de su secretaria sobre su escritorio con una nota de perdón por parte de ella.

-Y bueno, desde que perdí el contacto contigo mi Bella, no soy el mismo de antes, tú eras mi única razón para existir e intente acabar con mi vida creyendo que no me querías, cosa que creo que fue lo que hizo que la estúpida de mi secretaria confesara- dijo apenado

-Entiendo, yo, yo pensé que no me querías Edward, mi vida también ha sido un patético desastre, antes de que llegaras estaba en un parque llorando porque quería suicidarme, porque mi vida no tiene sentido, porque es estúpida y aburrida…y…

-Y nada, eso ya no será así, porque yo estoy aquí..

-¿y qué pasa con tu empresa?

-Eso ya no me importa, ahora solo quiero estar contigo, eres mi razón para vivir, te amo y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca me voy a separar de ti…- sus manos tomaron mi cara como la primera vez que nos dimos nuestro primer beso y nos besamos, extrañaba esos cálidos labios y sus brazos a mi alrededor… me separe un poco de él para susurrarle

-Yo también te amo, y gracias por devolverme una razón para vivir…

Fin

* * *

**Esto fue algo que se me paso por la cabeza hace tiempo y no habia podido terminar, pero aqui esta, espero que les guste o si no acepto tomatazos jaja**

**Gracias a Marita por betearme y ayudarme con lo de Canada :)**

**Espero pasen un Feliz año nuevo 2011, mis mejores deseos para ustedes :)**

**Andre**


End file.
